english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kath Soucie
Katherine Elaine Soucie (born February 20, 1967) is an American voice actress from New York City. She's known for voicing: Daisy Duck in Disney's Quack Pack, Dexter's Mom and Computer in Dexter's Laboratory and Kanga in The Tigger Movie. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Edwin (ep23), Little Boy (ep24), Tiffany (ep24) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - Computer, Dexter's Mom, Alien Mom (ep11), Amoebae#1 (ep23), Baby (ep21), Baby (ep22), Baby (ep29), Baby (ep32), Becky, Betty (ep44), Blue Bird (ep8), Book Boy (ep11), Boy (ep33), Brain Food (ep8), Bully#2 (ep2), Bus Driver (ep25), Candi (ep40), Computer (ep61), Dance Instructor (ep48), Darbie (ep9), Doll (ep70), Empowering Penny Doll (ep59), Ghost (ep9), Girl (ep9), Girl (ep21), Girl (ep57), Girl (ep69), Girl (ep74), Girl#1 (ep40), Girl#1 (ep56), Girl#1 (ep69), Girl#2 (ep56), Girl#4 (ep59), Girl#6 (ep59), Goat (ep29), Granny (ep28), Great Aunt Dextamina (ep57), Honeydew, Indian Girl Student (ep55), Katka (ep26), Kid (ep2), Kid (ep11), Kid (ep29), Kid#3 (ep2), Kid#3 (ep5), Kid#4 (ep5), Lady (ep10), Lady (ep53), Lee Lee, Librarian (ep18), Lil Girl#1 (ep53), Lisa (ep8), Little Girl (ep30), Lunch Lady (ep17), Midge (ep16), Mom (ep7), Mom#2 (ep38), Mr. Physics (ep6), Mrs. Morris (ep54), Mrs. Wolfberg (ep44), Ms. Darbie (ep26), Muffin#3 (ep31), Neighbor Lady (ep23), Nerd (ep55), Newslady (ep7), Ocean Bird, Old Lady (ep10), Old Lady (ep55), Old Woman (ep36), Pony Puff Spirit (ep35), Ponypuff (ep28), Queen (ep34), Queen Ant (ep14), Rat (ep5), Receptionist (ep50), Robot Kid#3 (ep26), School Counselor (ep36), Science Mom (ep37), Scientist#3 (ep41), Secretary (ep69), She Thing (ep9), Snack Buyer (ep26), Sofie (ep9), Spastic Sister (ep40), Sue (ep65), Susan Storm (ep7), Susie (ep7), Teacher#1 (eps3, 12), Timothy's Mom (ep39), Vicky (ep25), Waitress (ep15), Woman (ep30), Woman#2 (ep29), Worker Alien (ep64), Worm *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Cynthia Snotfroup (ep3), Debbie (ep20), Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Lucretia DeCoy (ep3) *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Flo (ep12), Mrs. Clambakersfield (ep5), Princess Adella, Princess Attina, Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Tish Katsufrakus, Actor#2 (ep10), Announcer (ep14), Digital Girl (ep8), Fashion Commentator, Juliet (ep19), Person#1 (ep25), Ruby, Toddler (ep35), Totie Weems, Trooper Sue (ep30), Twin Girl#1 (ep21), Twin Girl#2 (ep21), Woman (ep25) *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Goldie Goldfinger *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2007) - Deb (ep32), Deidre Koala, Egret Girl (ep10) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Turmoil (ep18) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Daughter 1 (ep26), Daughter 2 (ep26), Kid A (ep26), Mother (ep26), Olivia (ep28) *Sofia the First (2014) - Queen Avery (ep38) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010) - Jek Lawquane (ep32), Maiden#1 (ep54), Mina Bonteri (ep54), Mon Mothma *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2015) - Minister Maketh Tua, Mira Bridger *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2000) - Julie Smith, Maryanne Smith *Transformers: Animated (2008) - Police Dispatcher (ep24), Professor Princess, Trisha (ep10) *Widget (1990-1992) - Brian, Kristine 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Enchantress *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Mrs. Jones *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Co-ed *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Elderly Woman *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Collette, Danielle *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer, Little Boo *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Tuffy 'Movies' *A Christmas Carol (1997) - Fan, Ghost of Christmas Past, Mrs. Cratchit *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Bimbette *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Return to Never Land (2002) - Wendy Darling *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) - Dexter's Mom, Head Secretary *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Female Townsfolk, Princess *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Minister Maketh Tua *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Fifi La Fume *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Li'l Sneezer Video Games 'Video Games' *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Baladi Princess *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Aerie *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Lola Bunny *Mass Effect (2007) - Kaira Stirling *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Angela *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Hannoon Leader *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Smuggler Female, Magremme Thrakus *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Smuggler Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Smuggler Female *The Hobbit (2003) - Wood Elf *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Goldberry, Additional Voices *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Meela 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Choco *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Elena, Sirus *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2015. Category:American Voice Actors